Pero me acuerdo de ti
by Aroa Nehring
Summary: Algo que encontré en el baúl de los recuerdos...
1. Capítulo 01

**Disclaimer:** Ni mi querido e idolatrado Satoshi, junto con el resto de personajes de D·N·Angel me pertenecen en el sentido económico aunque luego haga con ellos lo que mi mente pervertida y calenturienta se le ocurra n.n Por desgracia, no gano ni un duro con esto T.T ¡NECESITO MONEY, TENGO 5 COMICS APARTADOS EN LA LIBRERÍA Y UNO DE LOS ESPECIALES DE LAS CLAMP QUE SE ME VA A JUNTAR CON EL SIGUIENTE! TT.TT

**Notas de la autora:** Esto es algo que empecé a escribir hace un par de años y, aunque aún no esté acabado, más o menos sé como seguirlo (al menos en teoría). El fic de _Deseos prohibidos_, sigue en proceso de escritura… es que se me ocurren muchas ideas para fics y ninguna para ése TT.TT ¡MALDITA ENTREVISTA DEL BLOQUEO! Quería dedicarle este fic a todos los que están leyendo el de _Deseos prohibidos_, y por supuesto a mi querido **Eriol**, por haber cumplido conmigo ya más de un año y que, cuando releí este fic, muchas ocasiones me parecía verlo en él, pese al hecho de que en el momento en el que lo escribí ni siquiera sabía de su existencia… Itsumademo soba ni iru yo… Ai shiteru…

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

**Capítulo 01**

Acabo de comprar el ticket para el tren. Regreso a casa, donde se encuentra Riku. Miro el reloj. Seguro que ella hace poco que ha cerrado la tienda y se ha pasado a recoger a nuestro pequeño de la guardería. Deberías verlo.

Tiene sólo tres años, pero es muy inteligente y responsable. Dice que de mayor quiere ser policía, para ayudar a los demás. Tiene los ojos de su madre, aunque con un brillo melancólico que llama la atención en alguien tan pequeño, el pelo es como el mío, rojo y excesivamente revuelto. Su piel es pálida, como la luz de la luna. Me recuerda a ti.

Una voz avisa que ya llega el tren a la estación. Me meto dentro y tomo asiento en el primer sitio que encuentro. Busco entre las caras de la gente la tuya, aunque sé que nunca la volveré a ver. Y me hundo en el pozo sin fondo de los recuerdos mientras regreso a casa.

Cuando nos conocimos apenas éramos unos críos de doce años, aunque no fue hasta el día en que me transformé por primera vez cuando hablé contigo. Aún lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Yo estaba tratando de abrir el aula para coger los útiles de limpieza y me había equivocado de tarjeta. Aquel día estaba siendo un verdadero desastre y aquello no era más que la gota que colmó el vaso. Le había dicho a Risa que la quería y ella me había rechazado. Una lágrima furtiva escapó de mis ojos. Tú me diste tu pañuelo sin hacer comentarios o preguntas de por qué lloraba.

Aquella noche tu rostro estaba entre los de los guardias que tenían la misión de atrapar a Dark. ¿Qué hacía un chico de catorce años con la policía a esas horas de la noche? Más tarde lo supe, eras el comandante de policía encargado de atraparme. Y desde luego lo conseguiste, esa noche y otras más. Sonrío ante mis recuerdos y el rubor enciende levemente mis mejillas, sobretodo al recordar algunas de esas _otras noches_.

Esa primera vez me sorprendió mucho el verte allí y, sobretodo, lo que dijiste, aquello de que únicamente vivías para atraparme.

Sentí cómo con un rápido movimiento me tumbabas en el suelo y colocabas las esposas para que no pudiese escapar. Tu rostro se acercaba peligrosamente al mío y podía sentir tu respiración y tu pelo caer sobre mí. Aquella noche fue el comienzo de la cacería, pero también el de algo más de lo que entonces aún no me había dado cuenta.

A partir de ese momento muchas otras noches nos encontramos cuando yo trataba de robar. Dark y tú siempre competíais, sin embargo, conmigo siempre fuiste amable y, como quien no quiere la cosa, siempre estabas ahí para ayudarme. Poco a poco fuiste haciéndote indispensable para mí, alguien importante en mi vida.

Cuando empecé a salir con Riku, durante la excursión a la isla en la que se hallaba la escultura del "Símbolo de la Eternidad", tú me separaste de Dark, pero ni aún así fui capaz de odiarte, ya que fue gracias a ti que lo recuperé. En aquel lugar fue la primera vez que apareció Krad, pero también fue la primera vez en que yo logré hacerte regresar. Si cierro los ojos aún puedo verte frente a mí, agarrándome con fuerza, con una expresión de dolor y tristeza en tu rostro como jamás la vi en nadie, advirtiéndome que no me mostrase tan confiado cuando estábamos juntos. En aquél momento no entendí bien a que te referías, aunque lo descubrí más tarde.

Recuerdo cuando en clase hicimos el teatro sobre "Hielo y nieve" en versión Dark por el empeño de Saga. Tú hacías de Dark y a mi me tocaba el papel de Freedert. Al principio las escenas me resultaron algo embarazosas, no me hacía mucha gracia el tener que hacer de "_princesita_", pero menos aún te hacía a ti el tener que hacer del ladrón al que estabas condenado a atrapar. Ciertamente se veía raro, pero empezamos a tomárnoslo más en serio cuando se acercó la fecha de representarlo y, aunque me daba mucha vergüenza que me vieran, cuando te miraba hacías que me olvidase del mundo y me centrase únicamente en nosotros, cómo si no existiese nada más, cómo si las palabras de amor de Freedert y Dark fuesen dichas para nosotros. La escena en la que me tomabas de la mano, casi con dulzura, y me mirabas a los ojos, aquella mirada significó mucho más de lo que las palabras podían expresar y ni el mejor actor hubiese sido capaz de mirar con esa ternura y a la vez con esa pasión contenida sino fuese algo real. Tu leve sonrisa hacía que mi cuerpo vibrara. Nunca nadie con un único gesto fue capaz de hacerme sentir así. Ni nadie lo logrará.

Tras aquello empecé a necesitar más tu compañía, tu proximidad, e incluso esperaba con ansia el tener que cumplir algún encargo porque sabía que entre todos los policías estarías tú. Sin darme cuenta te estabas convirtiendo en mi obsesión, mi deseo.

Pero yo estaba aún con Riku, y mientras estuviese con ella nada podría pasar. No podía traicionarla y a la vez, no sabía cómo dejarla ya que si lo hacía eso la lastimaría mucho y no podría perdonarme el haberla echo llorar, porque le tenía mucho cariño. Ella siempre ha sido muy dulce y muy buena conmigo. Pero a ti cada vez te iba queriendo más.

Por fin se presentó por si sola la solución a mi problema. El curso siguiente Riku tuvo que marcharse con su familia al extranjero. Entonces lo dejamos de mutuo acuerdo porque no sabía cuando podría volver. Aquello fue mi liberación.

Después de eso, las cosas entre nosotros continuaron igual en un principio, pero yo ya no tenía ataduras y podía entregar mi alma a quien quisiera, y esa persona eras tú.

**Aroa Nehring**


	2. Capítulo 02

**Disclaimer:** Hoy estoy vaga… paso de escribir…

**Notas de la autora:** Muchas gracias a **KuramaSohma** y a **AGUILA FANEL** por sus reviewsn.n Espero les guste el capitulo n.n

**Capítulo 02**

Fue durante la excursión de fin de curso, en la que nos despedíamos de los compañeros ya que algunos no iban a hacer el bachillerato en nuestro mismo instituto. Para recordar viejos tiempos, decidimos que el viaje fuese a la isla en la que estuvimos antes de que las hermanas Harada se fueran. Igual que aquella vez, las habitaciones eran de dos y a nosotros nos pusieron de pareja. ¿Fue una casualidad? Lo dudo, una vez alguien me dijo que las casualidades no existen, sólo existe lo inevitable (adoro cuando _Kaho Mizuki_, de _Card Captor Sakura_ dice esta frase n.n y eso que a ella no la soporto porque se quedó con _Eriol _que tenía que haber quedado con mi linda _Tomoyo_ TT0TT).

Íbamos a estar en el hotel una semana. Una semana compartiendo cuarto los dos solos.

Era el segundo día que estábamos en el hotel y yo decidí salir a dar una vuelta por la noche, así me libraba de que Saehara viniese a llevarme a rastras para jugar al mah-jong, las cartas y demás juegos de apuestas. No sabía dónde estabas tú ya que te marchaste inmediatamente después de cenar. Desde que llegamos apenas te había visto, era como si me rehuyeras.

Me dirigí al faro. Desde allí se podía ver la playa y el hotel perfectamente. Además, allí fue dónde me enfrenté a Krad por primera vez y dónde logré rescatar a Dark gracias a Towa y al consejo que me diste tú. Una imagen vino a mi mente y cuando me di cuenta me había convertido en Dark.

Oí pasos subir rápidamente la escalera. Me puse nervioso. Nadie podía ver a Dark allí. Pero no pude hacer nada. Ya era demasiado tarde. Una larga cabellera rubia y unos dorados ojos afilados aparecieron.

-Estás aquí, Dark-dijo la voz fría de Krad.

-Para tu desgracia sí.

Y empezaron a luchar. No podía escapar, no estaba Wiz y sin él no podía usar las alas de Dark. Pero sabía una forma de hacer que pararan antes de que pasase algo grave. Una vez ya me sirvió, sólo esperaba que esta vez también valiese.

"Déjame a mí, Dark, yo sé cómo hacer que Hiwatari regrese"

-Pero…está bien, Daisuke.

Volví a recuperar mi cuerpo. Krad me sonrió con cinismo. Me lancé sobre él, cerrando los ojos, haciéndolo caer al suelo y besándolo. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con unos ojos azules que me miraban con asombro, pero que no me separaron, sino que respondieron al beso agarrándome con fuerza. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos así? No lo sé, sólo recuerdo el volver de madrugada al cuarto y acostarme, aunque sin lograr pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, cuando me levanté y fui a desayunar, delante de los demás me trataste como si nada hubiera pasado. Tu actitud me confundía, pero luego, en el cuarto, cuando sentí tus brazos rodearme con ansia no me quedó ninguna duda.

-¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?-preguntaste en un susurro, tus labios cerca de mi oído y un hormigueo intenso en mi estómago.

-Sí, claro que puedes.- Y me besaste en la mejilla. Puede que aquello fuese una tontería pero para mi no lo era ya que nunca en todos los años que hacía que nos conocíamos me habías llamado jamás por mi nombre.

Me soltaste y te tumbaste en la cama mirando el techo. Yo me senté en el borde de la mía, mirándote. Parecías estar meditando algo.

-¿Cómo puedes quererme si se supone que somos rivales y que yo debo atrapar a Dark?

Me puse rojo como la grana. No te había dicho que te quería, aunque eso ya había quedado demostrado, pero las palabras parecían salir de tu boca como si fuese lo más fácil del mundo y a mí se me hacía un nudo en la garganta sólo de pensar en decírtelo.

-Simplemente…porque te…te…te quiero…y no me digas por qué porque ni yo lo sé…sólo sé que cuando estoy cerca de ti me haces sentir cómo ni siquiera me sentía con Riku y me da igual que seamos rivales y-no pude continuar porque cuando me quise dar cuenta estabas besándome. Después te levantaste y saliste del cuarto, pero antes de eso me dijiste:

-Gracias Daisuke.

Yo me quedé donde estaba, sentado, mirando la puerta por la que te habías ido y recordando cómo habías pronunciado mi nombre, con dulzura, de una forma en la que jamás te había escuchado.

**Aroa Nehring**


	3. Capítulo 03

**Disclaimer:** La historia de todos los días así q paso de escribir algo q todas sabemos XP

**Notas de la autora:** Muchas gracias a **Hoseki Zaoldyeck**, **Kurama Sohma**, **AGUILA FANEL** y a **darkangelchan** por sus reviews, abajo los contesto n0n Espero les guste el capítulo aunque es súper cortito n.n'

MOITOS BIQUIÑOS

**Capítulo 03**

Aquella noche otra vez trató de llevarme Saehara a jugar mah-jong, pero logré convencerlo de que me dejara dormir. Aunque tampoco dormí mucho esa noche.

A eso de las dos y media de la madrugada me desperté y decidí llamarte. Recuerdo pensar que parecías un ángel cuando te vi dormido, pero aún así estaba decidido a despertarte.

-Levanta, Hiwatari, venga, despiértate-dije mientras te daba en el hombro.

-Mmmmm… ¿qué pasa¡Daisuke!

-No grites, ven, quiero llevarte a un sitio.

-Si sólo son las dos y media, déjame dormir.

-No remolones y vente, anda, que te va a gustar.

-Bueno…

Al final accediste a seguirme y salimos los dos en pijama y con las zapatillas, teniendo cuidado de no encontrarnos con nadie. Suerte que nuestro cuarto estaba al lado de las escaleras.

Salimos del hotel y te llevé a la zona más apartada de la playa, cerca de los acantilados. Una vez allí empecé a desabrocharte la camisa del pijama. Tú te apartaste rápido y te sonrojaste violentamente. Me puse a reír. Nunca te había visto rojo y con una expresión infantil de temor en la cara. Me daban ganas de abrazarte y no soltarte jamás. Supongo que pensaste que iba a hacer otra cosa y aquello te descolocó un poco ya que normalmente siempre eras tú el que tenía el control de la situación.

-Tranquilo, que sólo quería que nos bañáramos.

-Pero no cogí bañador siquiera, no dijiste nada.

-Eso no importa, nos bañamos en ropa interior y listo. A estas horas no va a venir nadie por aquí.

Me quité la ropa, cogí carrera y me metí en el agua. Estaba templada. Te hice una señal para que te metieras. Subiste unas piedras del acantilado y te lanzaste. Al instante apareciste a mi lado.

Estuvimos lo menos una hora jugando en el agua como si fuéramos críos chicos, persiguiéndonos, dándonos ahogadillas y haciendo carreras a ver quien nadaba más rápido. Una de las veces hicimos una competición en la orilla a ver quién era capaz de derribar al otro antes. Tú estabas pudiendo conmigo, pero a mí se me ocurrió comprobar si tenías cosquillas y sí, las tenías, y muchas por cierto.

-Es la primera vez que te escucho reír, Satoshi-te dije sin dejar de hacerte cosquillas mientras estaba sentado sobre tu cintura.

-Para…Daisuke…aire…-no podías ni hablar, te faltaba el aire y estabas rojo de tanto reírte.

-Vale, paro…Pero ahora seguimos¿eh?-y te di un beso.

-Sí, pero será mejor en el hotel, ya es muy tarde. Venga, vamos a enjuagarnos toda esta arena que parecemos pescados rebozados.

Nos dimos la última zambullida y después nos volvimos a poner los pijamas. Regresamos empapados al hotel, caminando despacio para no hacer ruido y vigilando que no nos fuésemos a encontrar con nadie. Pronto llegamos a la habitación.

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Hoseki Zaoldyeck: **Hola!!! Me alegro que te guste el fic aunq no seas adicta a la pareja XP Siento no poder contestarte sobre qué pasó con Hiwatari y q fue de Dark y Krad, pero te puedo decir que Daisuke y compañía andan por los 28 años más o menos, año arriba, año abajo, eso es algo que aún no tengo muy claro, pero es más o menos así nn

**Kurama Sohma: **Hola!!! Aquí te traigo la continuación del fic y espero que te siga gustando nn Por cierto, Satoshi en plan dulce es muy mono n///n

**AGUILA FANEL: **Buenas!!! Pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo de la historia n.n Hasta pronto n.n

**darkangelchan: **Holita!!!! El ver hoy que había recibido tu review hizo q me acordara de que tenía esta historia y que debía subir la continuación (es q estoy medio despistada siempre n.n')Pues siento no poder contestar de momento a tus preguntas, aunq sobre la edad te digo lo mismo q a Hoseki, más o menos andarán por los 28 años o así nn Hasta el próximo capítulo nOn

**Aroa Nehring**


End file.
